Jay and Nya's Wedding
by kokokringles
Summary: Kai narrates the ninja prepare for Jay and Nya's wedding including a little bachelor party for Jay... Please no flames in reviews
1. Backtracking

**I don't own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu.**

**I** **can't name any girl close enough to Nya to be her maid of honor so it had to be Misako, deal with it, okay? Okay. On with the story.**

* * *

••Kai's POV••

We had repaired Destiny's Bounty and swore never to go to the Dark Island on choice.

Jay and Nya had each become twenty-one and I gave consent that he could marry my sister.

Their wedding is supposed to be in a few months and I am going to give Nya away. Misako is the maid of honor and Zane is the best man but the couple is still looking for the ring barer, flower girls and more.

Nya already picked out the flavor of the cake and Lloyd is planning the bachelor party thing and he has a whole list of stuff to make Jay's face turn red.

Cole read through Lloyd's list and one made him fall off his chair. I have never seen him do that before.

Nya's theme color will either be red or blue and her photography company is "Sage Choices".

Nya picked out red roses for her bouquet.

Nya found three girls to be the flower girls.

They are the eight-year old daughters of a friend of Nya's growing up. Nya also found a bridesmaid and it is the girls' mom.

The couple that walks out before the bride turned out to be my best friend growing up and his girlfriend. Don't get me wrong, Nya loves him too.

Nya is still looking for the ring barer but refuses to let Lloyd be the ring barer because he was a ring barer for his parents' second wedding and he put electric shock on the rings. Yes, after a few days Garmadon got his dignity back and let us laugh about it and we laughed. Hard.

Cole volunteered to be the caterer for the wedding but we all yelled "no" in unison so loud it sounded like our voices were on a mic with the amplifier turned all the way up.

Nya picked her wedding dress out. It had blue streaks on the part of the dress that was really long at the end.

The seats looked like nunchucks and the wedding would originally be on the beach but since Nya got talked out of it by Jay because he was paranoid a tsunami would kill them so Nya's wedding would be in a greenhouse but I thought the beach was a better idea because greenhouses are full of...plants.

The wedding was only a week away and Zane was cooking something I didn't know what but it sure smelled great.

I took a bite and it was one of the best things I've tasted in the world. "Zane, what is this?" I asked eating more, "Boiled squid." Zane replied casually.

My eyes popped out of my head and spit it out in the trash. Zane's eyes widened slightly, "Was it not to your liking?" he asked.

"No, but I don't like the fact that I just ate a squid! Why did you cook it?" I asked coughing, "Nya said she wanted to try something different." Zane responded innocently, "That's different alright." I mumbled, "Do you think I should keep the squid or get a camel?" Zane asked showing me a picture of a chopped up camel on a flyer. I gulped, "Keep the squid." I said and quickly exited the room.

Cole was going through the music with Nya and "Air" was playing, "Um, Nya? Did you really want Zane to cook squid?" I asked. Nya paused the CD player, "I did ask for something different. I've never tasted squid before." she replied.

Cole must have noticed the look on my face, "So...did the squid taste good?" he asked, "Yes. But I spit it back out." I responded hotly, "Gee, you're a picky eater." Cole taunted.

I ignored his rude comeback and walked away then Air started playing again.

* * *

Five days passed and we had the bachelor party we've waited so long for.

Unfortunately Jay actually knew what happened at a bachelor party so he made us suffer in July's heat by wearing tuxes.

"Okay, here's the first one—" Cole began, "How many of those are there?" Jay asked looking at the pile of notes Lloyd had written.

"Three-hundred-fifty-three." Lloyd answered with a straight face, "What?!" Jay demanded standing up, "Hey, when it comes to making fun of you I get on a roll!" Lloyd defended.

Jay sat down, "Fine. Let the torture begin."

"Sit down and take it like a man!" I said slapping him on the back.

**Four hours later...**

"I protest! I didn't know that rock was rigged!" Jay snapped, "Jay, Sensei warned you at least a dozen times." Cole responded and handed the pile of cards to Zane and he read the card and grinned, "What does it say?" everyone asked in unison, "It says Jay once ate—" Zane tried but Jay cut him off, "Are you TRYING to make me feel humiliated two days before my wedding?" Jay asked, "This is tradition! We still have fifty-eight more to go!" Cole said looking at the cards, "I told ya he couldn't take it like a man." I said trying to motivate Jay to stay throughout the entire thing, "I CAN take it like a man, Kai!" Jay said and sat back down, "Zane, please continue." Cole said, "Jay once ate play-doh." Zane said, Jay's face turned bright red.

"Lloyd, how did you know that?!" Jay asked, "It was stuck on your teeth all day. Your teeth were green and black. I can't believe I'm the only one who noticed."

"MY TEETH WERE GREEN AND BLACK?!" Jay screamed "Why did you eat play-doh?" Zane asked, "Sensei told me it tasted good." Jay said sheepishly and that made the boys laugh harder.

"Kai, Read this one." Zane said and handed a card to Kai.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter and no flames in the reviews.**

**If you were offended by the jokes I made about Jay I apologize.**

**I like squid so no offense of Kai's opinion on it.**

**Did you like the prank Lloyd did with the wedding rings?**

**Do you have any ideas on what is on the note Zane handed Kai? If I choose your idea you get credit for it.**

**I don't know how many chapters this will have.**


	2. Day of the Wedding

**The idea of Jay falling in the toilet was by ZaneMetaknightlover :)**

**I don't own Ninjago**

* * *

••Kai's POV••

Before we go into what the card says I need to tell you something important.

When Lloyd put electric shock on his parents' wedding rings Garmadon was part of our family so we handled the prank like family: Everyone at the wedding (meaning us four elemental ninja, Lloyd and Sensei) laughed our heads off; even Sensei and Zane laughed.

Garmadon wasn't happy about it and grounded Lloyd for a few weeks which made us laugh harder.

After a while Misako laughed because she didn't get shocked.

At least Garmadon was man enough to go through the whole wedding but we laughed at him during the WHOLE party thing after the wedding.

Yep. That is how we treat OUR family. Don't get me wrong. We have a stupendous family! Okay, we _MIGHT_ need a little more compassion in our amazing family but whatever! Back to the story:

* * *

"It says that Jay—what?! Jay! You put a sleeping pill for horses in Sensei's tea!" I exclaimed.

"How did you even know that?!" Jay asked, "Come on! Sensei doesn't normally sleep like that and pills fell out of your pocket. You think I'm stupid?" Lloyd responded and a few minutes went by with awkward silence.

"Thanks a lot!" Lloyd said sarcastically and picked up the next card then burst out laughing,

"HAHAHAHAHA! You fell in the toilet?!"

"This is gonna be a long night..." I heard Jay mumble.

**Four MORE hours later...**

"I thought you said there were only fifty-eight more to go!" Jay said.

"There were. But there are so many things that will make your wedding original, Jay." Zane replied cooly which made us laugh more, "Haha, at least **I **won't be a bachelor like SOME people." Jay retorted, "Ouch." Cole said.

"Don't worry, Cole. We won't have annoying wives to tell us to get boxes out of the garage." I said patting Cole on the back then Sensei walked in the room.

"I apologize interrupting your bachelor party but we do have to attend a wedding rehearsal to attend to." Sensei said.

* * *

"Okay, Zane, stand over there and Misako, stand there." the wedding designer thingy whatever said **(I DO know what wedding planners are called but Kai doesn't)**

I was walking Nya down the aisle and *sniff sniff* I'm so proud.

After really boring slow steps we got to the end and the pastor was there then he read the vows.

The girls must have gotten bored because they started arguing amongst themselves loudly and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the girls, "What?" the triplets asked in sync.

"Girls, please be good." the girls' mom said, "Yes, Mommy!" the girls replied in unison, "Alright, that's creepy." Cole commented.

The rest of the rehearsal went on without not too many distractions, "Aw that was cute. Now get outta here!" the person who was using the greenhouse next said and we were forced out the greenhouse, "Rude!" Jay yelled at the people.

"Not all people are polite angels." Sensei said as we walked to the Bounty, "Gee, ya think?" I quipped.

Cole was cooking tonight so you could imagine all the napkins we brought.

"I know I haven't cooked this in a while but here it is! Duck chowder!" Cole announced setting the "duck" on the table, "Isn't that the food that glued my mouth shut?" Jay asked, "Get that duck chow away from me!" I said backing up.

"Well there's only one way to handle Cole's cooking." Jay said picking up a piece of his "food" "What?" Nya asked, "Well first you aim..."

"Oh boy..." I said getting ready for anything,

"And..." Jay said a cheeky grin growing on his face

"TAKE COVER!" Sensei shouted and everyone dived under the table

"FIRE!" Jay shouted and started an epic food fight. The first fight we've fought in a while.

The food fight went on until one in the morning and we were a mess. So was everything else that was aound us.

"It looks like something is growing in here." Garmadon said looking around, "Knowing Cole's cooking something _could_ be growing in here." Zane agreed.

"I claim the shower!" Nya said and she dashed to the bathroom.

Of course the "age before beauty" law prevailed and at least I was older than Jay and Cole.

We went to bed at five in the morning and slept one hour.

* * *

This is the day before the wedding and everyone was preparing for the wedding.

Nya made sure everything was perfect and finally found a ring barer, Lloyd.

She was relunctant but he promised he wouldn't do anything to the rings.

Zane carefully put the food size serperated smallest to largest with the four layered cake in the middle.

Everyone pitched in to buy Jay and Nya a big wedding gift, it was a small cottage in a secluded area in case they wanted to get away from their crazy family and it was completely furnished with everything you'd need, well water, no electricity because we didn't want to bother with the bills.

Nya was lucky she married the Ninja of Lightning because he could GIVE them electricity but anyway, it was a nice place with a spare bedroom in case they had a..you know, a kid but let's not bother talking about that and get back to the wedding!

Jay had finally found a wedding ring with a sapphire in the middle and Nya had got Jay a simple golden band, not because she was cheap, (it was not cheap) but because it might get in the way in case the legend of the ninja need to come back to life.

In case you were wondering the flavor Nya had chosen for the cake was marble. Yeah, I suggested RED velvet but she told me it was her's and Jay's favorite cake flavor.

Almost all the guests Nya had invited came. Which weren't too many, just close friends and family. Our aunt and uncle came but our grandparents couldn't come because of medical issues...I just wish Mom and Dad were here to see their princess on one of the happiest days of her life.

**One day later...**

The big day had arrived and Nya had her wedding gown on and makeup. She was stunning, practically glowing.

I never thought I'd see the day—no, we all knew this day was coming but WHATEVER! Nya's dress was perfect and her veil was down and I was so proud and glad she was marrying Jay instead of that jerk she was dating in high school.

When I was walking her down the aisle everyone was standing and Aunt Maude blew kisses and blew her nose which was really gross but Nya was too happy to notice.

The flower girls were being good until one girl dropped her basket and I saw Misako every so slightly roll her eyes! WOW. Talk about out of character!

We got to the preecher and I...I gave her away to Jay *sobs into Sensei's beard* **(come on, I couldn't resist!)**

After all the vows and "I do's" the preecher finally said, "You may now kiss the bride" and when Nya and Jay kissed we all clapped loud and one person screamed.

We had the reception full of get-togethers with family then an unexpected visitor came, it was Gramma! "Gramma!" I shouted and ran to hug her on her weelchair, "I thought you couldn't come." I said, "I wanted to surprise you and your sister. Now where is this Mrs. Walker I've been hearing so much about?" Gramma asked, "Over there." I said and pointed to Nya. She had been smiling so long her face was red. One word, wow.

Nya was so happy to see Gramma. We introduced her to our family and told her all about Jay. She seemed to like him and Grandpa was still as overprotective as me about Nya.

Gramma caught Nya's bouquet and she was ecstatic for a reason far from my knowledge.

* * *

**Did you like it? This had the romance in it (partially) and the other one had the humor! **

**Well WHATEVER! I'm trying to write another story for ZaneWalker but you can still send me story ideas. **

**God bless and have a nice week =)**


End file.
